Pokemon Topaz and Amethyst
by Amy47101
Summary: Ruth was the new kid in town. Willow has been alone all her life. Eve had everything she ever could've wanted. Three completely different teenagers all connected in one strange way. For all their questions, they wanted answers. The Beryl region, a place of natural beauty, is the place they'll travel; unravelling legends, making friends, and taking down the notorious Team Gamma.


**Amy: Hey guys! Ever since I joined fanfiction, I had two very close friends from the get go! Malory79080 and Misty Ketchum97! So, in honor of our 2-3 year friendship, we decided that we would work long and hard nights pouring our sweat, blood, and tears into our own region and plot!**

**…**

**Well, maybe not blood and tears… But it took a lot of hard work! This is our collaboration!**

**Amy47101, Misty Ketchum97, and Malory79080 do not own pokemon. We do, however, rightfully claim the region and characters to be our own.**

o.0.o.0.o

_A terribly long time ago, there was nothing but darkness. Only one living thing existed, and he was Arceus. Arceus was the only shining light in a universe of darkness, and with the immense power in which he held, he created a god of space and time; Palkia and Dialga. With these two, he created Giratina, the god of antimatter._

_Palkia reigned over space, controlling and creating the dimensions and space rifts. Dialga ruled over time, choosing the hours the sun rose and fell. But alas, there was trouble between the two gods. They were fierce enemies, creating war that would ultimately destroy the universe Arceus was working so hard to create. Deciding that, unless he wanted his new universe to be destroyed, he had to separate the two and keep them separated, never to meet._

_Once he was satisfied that time and space could no longer fight, he turned to his counterpart, Giratina, and the two began to work on building the earth._

_First, he created a sphere of water, and enlisted the sea-god Kyogre to control the waters. After that, he created giant masses of land, to whom Groudon was given control. Fearing that the two would fight like Palkia and Dialga, he created the great skies, and then a pokemon to rule them. The skies, he was sure, would certainly keep them from fighting. Although land and sea did get into their fair share of scuffles, it was nothing that the mighty Rayquaza couldn't break up._

_Now, he had a planet, with regions and lands as far as the eye could see. He began to put pokemon on these lands._

_First, he touched down on a region named Kanto. Here, he deployed the legendary birds of the elements, Articuno-bird of ice-, Moltres-bird of fire-, and Zapdos-bird of electricity. Then, he went to Johto, where he deployed the god of the Sun and god of the Rain, Ho-oh and Lugia._

_Happy with the gods, he created one more pokemon, a playful pokemon. He named it Mew, and, although playful, Mew was like him. He had the genes of every pokemon type. Arceus made it his job to populate the world with thousands upon thousands of pokemon, watching happily as the creatures explored his earth. He decided then to rest._

_While resting, however, his partner, Giratina, turned on him. Never once did Arceus think that his creatures would become corrupt! War raged between them, darkness against light, and Arceus realized with a heavy heart that his partner, his brother, Giratina, was too violent for this world…_

_Coming together with Palkia and Dialga-one of the few times the two could be in the same room and get along- he opened a portal and banished Giratina to the Distortion World. There, he should sit and watch from the other side, remembering what he was trying to do and whom he had tried to betray._

_Arceus looked mournfully at his world, realizing what destruction this war had caused. With a wave of his head, he restored life to earth, and revitalized the land. Slowly, pokemon began to crawl from their hiding spots, looking in awe at the god._

_It was then that Arceus decided that this world needed something more, more than pokemon, something that would balance out the powers that these beasts had, someone whom could intelligently control them._

_That was how humans were born._

_First, he molded them into something unlike any pokemon, and placed them on the earth. But with horror, he realized that they were emotionless voids, too lazy to build shelter or lead anyone, not intelligent enough to even stand. Here, he created Mespirit, Uxie, and Azelf, all coming from the same egg. Mespirit granted the humans emotions. Now they could laugh and cry. Azelf granted them willpower. Now they were determined to fight for survival. Uxie could give them knowledge. Now they could lead and form strategies._

_He watched as the world unfolded, and humans built houses and towns and temples, honoring the gods._

_Suddenly, however, war broke out. Kyogre, gathering power, launched war against Groudon. The battle was fierce and relentless, and with a slash of air, Arceus watched as Rayquaza send the two into a neverending slumber. He approved of this, hiding Kyogre in a deep, underwater cave, and Groudon high upon a mighty mountain. No one would find them, and no one would reawaken them._

_Slowly, peace settled, and Arceus rested. He watched as humans built towers for Lugia and Ho-oh. While Lugia completely ignored this, Ho-oh choose the tower as his resting place. Ho-oh deemed that if anyone unfit entered the tower and disturbed his slumber, then he would burn the tower, and anyone inside would perish._

_Unfortunately, with human knowledge came human curiosity. This curiosity caused one foolish human to climb the tower with his three brown, fox-like pokemon, claiming he'd use them to capture the god. Enraged, Ho-oh unleashed a fire the destroyed the tower. True to his word, the human perished, but he showed mercy towards his three pokemon. They did not do anything wrong, he reasoned. They were only following their master._

_So with three stones and his mighty power, he restored life to the pokemon, where they became the great legendary beasts of water, fire, and lightning. He named the one of water Suicune, whom was granted the power to purify the waters and walk across them. He named the one of fire Entei, whom was granted the power to create fire and walk across lava. He named the one of lightning Raikou, whom was given the power to travel through thunderclouds and leap across mountains._

_Arceus looked at these three, and nodded in approval. They became the mystical protectors of Johto, never to be seen by any human since their resurrection. Or so they say._

_As he looked upon the Unova region, he decided to create the dragon of Truth and Ideals. With this, he created the heroes of truth and ideals, whom was told to work alongside the dragon to bring peace and harmony to Unova. Arceus figured, this time around, perhaps humans could help keep the peace of his perfect world._

_He was wrong._

_The two brothers fought. The older one sought out Ideals, trying to perfect everything, while the younger one knew the Truth that nothing could be perfect. They fought so much, and the dragon could not side with one. Suddenly, they just split, the dragon of truth a pure white dragon, while the dragon of ideals was black as night. The younger brother named the dragon of truth Reshiram, while the older brother named the dragon of ideals Zekrom. They, once one, were bitter enemies, and was intent on battling to the death if that were to be._

_Suddenly, though, Arceus noticed something. A carcass, but not that of a normal pokemon or human, no… It was that of the original dragon, deformed and menacing, lying dead. It tore Arceus apart to see one of his children, dead in such a way. In a fit of furious rage, Arceus restored life to the beast, giving it powers of ice. He named him Kyurem, and sent him to stop the war, which he did._

_As punishment, Arceus locked Reshiram and Zekrom away in the form of the light stone and the dark stone. That way they would stay until new, suitable heroes were born, hundreds, if not thousands, of year later._

_He realized with this war that humans did not deserve the immortality that the gods had. He was gracious, and they had let him down. So here, Arceus created Life and Death, naming them Xerneas and Yvetal. Being complete opposites, they clashed, but Arceus did not send his divine intervention this time. The humans deserve to suffer the pain of death, and so they shall._

_After they had fought and left the land barren, Arceus raised a new region from the sea. Here, he created two pokemon gods. Ivonantry became the pokemon of beauty, whom not only granted the beauty of looks, but also that of heart. It was her job to remind the heroes that everything is beautiful, and it would be foolish to waste it. With her, Arceus created Rotrure, whom became known as the Empowerment pokemon. It was his job to decide whom was worthy of being a leader, and whom was not. Under his watchful eye, no leader would be corrupt again._

_With these two, four others were created by the spirits of significant humans. These humans, Arceus took pity on._

_Phantoro was the enraged soul of a soldier, whom died at war without ever getting to meet his newborn son. Arceus pitied him, and placed his soul into a tree, which immediately charred and blackened from his rage. Arceus deemed him the Havoc pokemon, though the new life and title did little to quench his anger…_

_Cybillad, on the other hand, was the soul of a mighty general. He lasted 'til the end of the war, and then in a cruel twist of fate, died from illness. Arceus pitied him from his lack of life, and placed his soul into a mighty oak tree, where he settled, happy with the new chance at life. Arceus deemed him the Strength pokemon, where the general within him continued to order grass types…_

_Enchantis was a peaceful and beautiful geisha. Her death, perhaps saddest of all, was cut short by men and the desperateness. She survived through the torture in which she endured, though they did not know that. They tossed her motionless, yet alive, body into a lake, where she ultimately drowned. Arceus was enraged by this, for her soul was so pure. He immediately revived her, placing her pure, beautiful soul into a water lily. She bloomed, and was deemed the Purity pokemon, where the beauty of her heart and soul still touches humans, even now…_

_Finally, Bronzera, a loyal soldier to his master, his general. Shaken with grief when he saw his role model, his general, get shot down by enemy arrows, he bravely stepped forward, only to be killed himself. He was reborn into a statue of a nearby village idol, and was deemed the title of the Bravery pokemon. Even now he is said to roam the air in search of his master…_

_Arceus knew that his world was not perfect, but he had fixed it. Wiped the slate clean, gods holding their place, humans, theirs, and common pokemon, theirs. Though it was not as he wanted, Arceus could at least offer himself the smallest bit of comfort knowing that the region of land in which Beauty, Empowerment, Bravery, Strength, Purity, and Havoc resided was not nearly as dark as other parts of his once perfect world…_

o.0.o.0.o

**Well, that's it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
